Heat
by Menaji
Summary: "You can turst me get in the car Bella you don't have to do this anymore!" Randy yells. I look into his blue eyes. "Stop tryina to save a hoe...besides you cannot tell me anything about trust." I laugh. "You used me just to get pormoted to det-" He grabs me by my wrist. "That's not ture...I love you." The heat of both lust and anger ran through my body for him. He was saving me...
1. Chapter 1

**FF has gotten fancy on me lol anyways...here's a new fic this is the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I have an idea of what going to happen in the end its up to you guys. Oh and i am reusing all my OC's so Belle is the only and the last OC.**

**xoxo**

**Call me Belle**

Miami, FL

I look up to see the familiar yet gorgeous face of my best friend for 11 years Erin Daniels Helmsley. "Playing with my God daughter, what's that you got?"

Erin places the cheese dip on the table. "A snack, I am hungry."

"Then tell your chef to cook your hungry ass something eat…duh. For real cheese dip?" I laugh at her.

Erin rolls her eyes. "I'll wait until Hunter comes home, he'll be here around 5 or 4 ish."

My turn my attention on my Goddaughters, Leah and her curly blonde hair. "So…he's still doing those government things?"

"Yup, it's taking up most of his time and mostly when he comes home he's in the office." Erin says sadly. She had it all but at the end of the day she just wanted her husband home. Erin tell me all the time about how she and Hunter met. It was love at first sight, they got married a month after knowing each other and two months after that they moved into this gorgeous estate five bed rooms, beach front home. Closet full of any and everything she wants and the choices between the Bentley, Maserati and Mercedes Benz was in the drive way at Erin's desire. But there were something's my best friend didn't know and yet I couldn't tell her because I knew what her husband did. In a way it's shitty for me not to tell her but at the same my life deepened on it. My name is….well just call me Bella.

* * *

Randy sat at his desk looking through profiles of the cases that he had closed. Just making detective within the last six months the job was gruesome and outside of his work well…he a life to a limit. That's where his partner Adam comes in.

"Come on, were going out for drinks."

Randy gives him a stare from his desk. "Busy."

"Do that shit later bro, come out and have some fun."

Randy looks around at his watch it was 9 pm. Yeah it was time to call it a night. "Right…I'm driving." He said grabbing his car keys.

"Great, couldn't have it any other way."

A half hour later, both Randy and Adam arrived at the most popular night club owned by David Bastisa. Randy glares at his partner. "What the hell is this?"

"Club-"

"Adam you know we cannot come up in here." Randy says.

"Says who I'm off duty-were fucking off duty he doesn't know that we busted him a year ago for coke consipary. Besides, chargers were drop anyway."

"One sight of that badge were done for-"

Adam smirks. "Please, are you kidding me. Look were going in here to have fun, nothing else nothing less. Were off duty." He hops out the car.

Randy watches as his friend and partner greets two females one was Latino with red high lights. She was a tiny little thing. But the other one…she was gorgeous. Blonde curly hair , latte color skin and a body to die for. Randy never been the type to like blondes but this one was different . that was his que to exits the car.

* * *

So what did this chiseled chin wanted? Thank goodness Melena was talking to him. But my eyes were caught on the male that was walking up to him. Tall, dark, arm sleeve tattoos, beard, very fine. He worked out too, I can tell. "This is my friend Randy, I didn't get your name sweetheart."

"I am Melena this is…we call her Belle."

"Why you don't like your government name?" His deep voice questions me.

I smirk. "That depends are you cop?"

"Do I look like one?" He asks. "Belle nice, I mean you are beautiful."

He was now standing inches away from me. He was more gorgeous in up close than those few feet away. Is it bad that I want to jump on him right now?

"Umm it's like 9:45 can we get into club before it closes? Hit on her inside."

My eyes never left his and vice versa. "Is sure will." He says. Melena and Adam left before us; we stayed in the parking lot for a moment. "I need you to do me favor?"

"What?" I asked arching a brow.

* * *

"I won't be in until late babe, kiss Leah for me?...love you bye." As Hunter ends the phone call with his wife, he heads downstairs to the nightclub. He made eye contact with the last person he wanted to. Belle. Smirking, the female walks up to him.

"Working late night huh Hunter?"

He smirks. "Yeah, you are too aren't you?"

"I'm not lucky enough to marry trash like you. The rest of us got bills and got to live day to day." I said smiling.

"But you could have…then again mommy didn't care for you that much." Hunter says with an evil smile on his face and brushing mine with the back of his hand. " We might have history, but tell your date tonight not to stare so hard, there's nothing you have I want."

He must be referring to Randy. "Don't worry about him and he's not my date."

"Could've flooded me…later Blondie." Walking away, Hunter met David and moved their conversation into a nearby office. But before David could close the door behind him, he gives me a seductive look that ended with a wink. My stomach turns, he made me sick.

"Who was that?" I turned to see Randy at the bar with a drink in hand.

"A friend, you want to sneak off somewhere so I can give you gun back?"

* * *

Hunter sat across from David Batista. night club owner, business man, pimp, drug dealer you name it he did it. Hunter was also a well establish business man who's been friends with David for years.

"How are the girls?"

"Great, couldn't be better. How are your girls?" Hunter said watching the camera.

"Good, real good. The two that went to Jamaica...sooo good."

"What Belle got going on?" Hunter asks.

David smirks. Out of all of his girls, he liked her the most. "Fun and fine. What's it to ya?"

"Nothing, just making sure she's taken care of-"

David frowns. "She is...real good hands don't worry about that."

Hunter and David gave each other a glare, Hunter quickly shook that off and got back to business. "Numbers?"

"Your cut $100,000 grand."

"Numbers?" Hunter said again.

"Take or leave H." David laughs.

"Number?"

"... Quarter of a mill-"

Hunter smirks. "I only get a 100,000-"

"No we both get $100,000 remember we do have people to pay and cops too." David leans back. "So...what now?"

"Get more girls and get more drugs."

"Cut the deal with Del rio?"

Hunter scoffs. "Fuck Del rio!"

David shakes his head at his bestfriends stubbornness. "Let's see how the next quarter goes, because if the number are the same or less...I'm going to Mexico with...or without you."

* * *

We stood in the dark hallway that lead to the kitchen. The only light we had was the light from the dance floor and outside street lights.

"Can I ask you why you are carrying a gun?" I said taking the gun out of my purse and pointing it to him.

"No."

In one quick movement the gun was in his hands. Not sure how he did that but it was kind of hot too. "Can I see you again?"

"Not really?"

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I said so." I smile walking away. But before i left, i pulled him into a kiss and cupping the front of his pants. "Now that we got that out the way...you might can see me tomorrow night...here at 7pm."

"7pm...got it."


	2. 2 So whats really going on?

** I am reusing all my OC's so Belle is the only and the last OC.**

**xoxo**

* * *

**2. What's really going on?**

Before I could leave this place call work I was called in the boss office. Thank Goodness Hunter was gone. I slid in front of Dave and sat on his desk. "You send for me?"

He places his hands on the side of my thighs and smile. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

He licks his lips. "Better...your off tonight."

I arch a brow. "Why?"

"Do worry about it your just off. You get your pay too." I was hesitant at first.

"What do I have to do?" I said getting to the point.

"Have dinner with Del Rio-"

"He's dangerous and ins' the not suppose to be in the states?" I ask.

"Who said he was coming here?"

I laugh a nervous laugh. "So your sending me to Mexico."

"Vacation honey, besides...12 grand for you too." He plants a kiss on my thigh. "But before I send you anyway...and before he lays a hand on you..."

"When do I leave?"

David slips his fingers through my underwear to remove them. "Tomorrow morning."

You already know what took place after that. I don't want to go into the boring details and i do mean boring.

* * *

Randy sat at the bar waiting for Bella to arrive. In the meantime, he scope the place out. Seemed like your regular nightclub but then again with Batista being owner you'll never know. He also couldn't blow his cover.

"Hey she inst here."

He looks up to see the bartender. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella, she told me to tell you she couldn't make it."

"How do you know that I am the one she's looking for?" Randy wonders.

"She told me he'll be sexy as hell, tall, muscled, tattoo and very fuckable." The redhead laughs. "Drinks on me."

Randy smirks. "Thank you..."

"You can call me Lita."

"Lita...you can call me Randy."

She smiles. "You got balls coming here to court her dude-"

"She told me to me her here." Randy said. "Is there something I should know?"

Lita looks up to where David's office was. "Have a good night."

Randy watch as Lita walked away to attend another customer. Randy looks up at the direction where Lita once look. David was giving him a death of a glare. Randy take another drink and decides to leave. Things were getting a bit...strange for him.

* * *

So I am in Mexico, wearing a sheer white dress that Del Rio had pick out for me. My blonde curls still had shine to it and Nude strap Jimmy Choos put things into place with everything. The dinner we had outside of his estate. Steak, salad and something colorful it was peppers but they were spicy as hell. A girl could get use to this, But then again...will this last forever?

"Was your place ride here nice?"

He asks me in his thick Latin accent. "Yes, thank you. It was nice to have a plane all to myself."

"And the drive here?"

"The Rolls Royce was amazing thank you."

He smiles. "Great, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He was nice, but just like David Del Rio was a monster. "What is this in this bowl?"

He smiles. "It's rice, beans, red peppers its what i like to put on my steak and other things I enjoy eating."

_Yeah I can take the hint that you would to eat me out, but that spicy shit isn't going anywhere near my Momma cita_! "Great, can I have some?"

"You can have anything you want."

"Oh, well answer me this, why did you send for me and I know this has nothing to do with me?"

He smiles. "Because, I always wanted to have dinner with you, get to know you. The last time i was in the states, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Great to know, I am loving what I hear...tell me more."

Not exactly sure what David and Del Rio got plan. But tonight this was all personal. I guess for one night i can inmange Del Rio as not Del Rio but as a prince. This will be one night i can live out my fantasy.

* * *

"Randal exactly what your doing?"

"Ted, help me out okay. Run a list of peoples SSN that work there-"

"I maybe CIA but I just cannot look up someones information without it-"

"So hack it shit." He sighs at his friend.

"I am telling you this because the last time there was a raid with David and that place, no one had a permit to sell alcohol to work there or etc."

"Run it now...tell me what you got?"

Ted sighs. "What the names?"

Randy had followed Lita that day. She just had check out movies from the local store. "Get the last one hundred people that rented videos at Vid plus, the name she gave me Lita, red head, 5'7."

"I'll see what I can do."

hours later, Randy got the information he received from Ted. He persumme to follow Lita and finally caught up with her before she enter into the building.

"HEY."

She quickly turns on her heels. "She's not back yet."

"Good, let me talk to you. I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

"Dude you shouldn't be here. Just stay away from Bella and most of all stay away from this place. I need this job-"

"There are other job in Miami...Amy."

Her eyes wide, the red head then arched her brow. "What and who are you? What do you want?"

"Well you need to come back to Miami, I am cooking dinner in a few days. Invite that guy you've been talking my ear off about."

"Erin that's if he talked to me. I had one of the girls ditch him for me-"

"You don't have his number?" Erin asks.

"No, we just met that night."

Erin smiles. "Well I think you'll see him again."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right, listen Del Rio just pulled up. Gotta go."

"Later Ms. Del Rio."

I roll my eyes seeing the red Aston Martin DBS pull up with Del Rio in the driver seat. "Hey." I said ending my phone call and walking towards the car.

"Hola senortia." He said.

"Your so charming." I told him.

"So how's Erin? You two still friends?"

* * *

Hunter walks in and smiles to see his wife. "Hey baby."

"Wow, my man home in town for dinner." Erin kisses him. "Love it."

"Wheres my daughter?"

"She feel asleep playing with her toys."

Hunter makes a face. "Oh the rough times of a toddler."

They laugh. "Leave her alone."

"Why the mention of Del Rio?"

Erin smiles. "Nothing, Bella is in Mexico and we use to joke all the time about Del Rio and all that. I told her maybe she might run across him." Erin lied.

Hunter had to hide the expression on his face. "Oh...well you don't want run across that guy. I heard he was dangerous."

Erin smiles. "She won't, she's far far away from where he's at-"

"How would you know?"

"Because I watch the news." Erin laughs. "Now let's eat honey."

Hunter was going to kill David he there was a deal going on behind his back with Del Rio and if Bella was involved he'll kill her too.


End file.
